


Sakuatsu

by semi (sakusadaddy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Couple Quiz, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Ship It, I dont know how to tag really, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, Threesome talk, again there is talk about threesomes if you are not into that please, but not really, fluff?, kinda angsty, relationship, sakusa x akaashi was a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusadaddy/pseuds/semi
Summary: Atsumu and Sakusa take a couple quiz together but end up doing other stuff.................
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, bokuaka if u squint
Comments: 5
Kudos: 277





	Sakuatsu

**Author's Note:**

> TWO THINGS FIRST  
> 1- if you know me irl go away, i don't want you here thank you (that was rude I'm sorry but really i won't be able to look at u the same way if u read this so please do it for me)  
> 2- I'm really sorry for this disaster i gave up in the middle idk what i was doing also my site crashed and i couldn't continue so it took A HUGE turn.
> 
> and another important thing is that this is based on a page - the quiz they are taking is real and exists so i didn't come up with the questions myself but it crashed a couple of times so i don't really recommend it but if u want i can give you the URL. 
> 
> and AGAIN there is talk about threesomes if u don't like that please,,, okay i hope u like it
> 
> *****MY TRY IN MAKING ATSUMU HAVE AN ACCENT IS PRETTY CRINGE IM SORRY****

“Omi, come here!” Atsumu called.

“What do you want now?” Sakusa asked frowning as he peeked behind the kitchen counter into the living room where Atsumu was relaxing. He was laying on the sofa with his laptop on his stomach and repeatedly gestured Kiyoomi to come closer to him with his hand. “It’s really bold of you to come to my house uninvited and start ordering me around,” Kiyoomi said, clicking his tongue when he eventually did what he was told to do. He walked up to Atsumu and handed him a cup of coffee he prepared a couple of moments before. Atsumu thanked him and pulled himself up a little so that he was sitting, his legs still staying stretched on the sofa as they were when he was lying. Noticing he wasn’t going to move them, Sakusa lifted them, sat down and placed them back on his lap all while still holding his cup of coffee in the other hand.

Atsumu quietly watched it all happen and smirked to himself when he saw that Sakusa wasn’t complaining about it. “What did you want?” he asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Let’s do a couple quiz,” he said while typing on his laptop.

By now it was about seven months since Kiyomi and Atsumu officially started dating. Sure, they were hooking up long before but seven months ago it became official – they were dating. It took a long time for Kiyomi to accept his feelings. As for Atsumu… He had them for a very long time. And being aware of them was killing him.

There wasn’t much he could do about it. It wasn’t like he could just magically make Kiyoomi fall for him. So, he bore those feelings inside, never really telling anyone about them. And times weren’t great for him. He used to be a big player but when he caught those feelings the thought of doing anything with anyone else but Kiyoomi made him sick. Times weren’t great for him.

But then one day he got into Black Jackals and to his surprise, Kiyoomi was there too. Suddenly things didn’t seem so dark anymore. Now he saw _Omi-Omi_ almost every day and also was the one who was setting him the ball and with that being crucial for him to be able to show his real abilities. Everything started turning to better. And just having those privileges such as seeing him or talk to him, which he wasn’t able to do before due to living so far from him, should be enough for him right? That was what he kept telling himself, but _oh god_ – it wasn’t close to enough.

Then eventually the dreams started – dreams about Sakusa. Atsumu would wake up in the middle of the night with a full-on hard-on after having an erotic dream about him. Soon after that, even a small thing such as a glance from Sakusa would trigger the memories of his dreams and he wasn’t having it. It started affecting his performance and he had to consider quitting because of it. After having a conversation about it with his brother Osamu, Atsumu decided to basically become a jerk to suppress those feeling and make things a bit easier for himself. He thought that if Sakusa rejected him, he could just… move on. You may be wondering, if rejection was a solution for Atsumu, why not just confess to him and make it quick. But Atsumu didn’t want to be rejected. He didn’t want Sakusa to hate him. He was blinding himself because he couldn’t bear the weight of his feelings.

Besides, being a jerk wasn’t so difficult for him. He was never particularly _nice_ anyway. Moving from high school to college and later to a pro team calmed him down eventually. He realized provoking people and being rude isn’t going to take him far and decided to change his attitude. With this new decision of his, I guess you could say he went back to his old habits. You know like how a smoker who quit smoking recently goes back to it when a small problem crosses their path.

Things weren’t going bad for Atsumu then. Besides Sakusa was ignoring him most of the time, his hormones calmed down and he was able to work as he usually would. Sure he would still have dreams about him, but at least there were no glances from Sakusa to bring the memories of it back. This whole 'using his rudeness as a defense mechanism’ thing was working pretty well – for now.

But it wouldn’t be interesting and a story to remember if something unexpected didn’t happen right? Well, fortunately, it did. One day a few people besides Atsumu from Black Jackals went out to drink – not really something athletes should do, but they could afford it every once in a while. Atsumu, having a bad day that day decided to drink his problems away and got pretty drunk. And everyone realized it before he did. They were expecting him to become some monster and start attacking everyone – since he was usually quick to pick a fight – but to everyone’s surprise, he kept quiet most of the time. It was only after a majority of them left with only Bokuto, Sakusa and Hinata being there (A/N: ik, you were really surprised, no need to thank me) that he decided to let his mind free. Before he realized he had told all of them about his feelings towards Kiyoomi and about the dreams he was having and everything he did to push those feelings aside, it was a little too late. Their reactions were… something he had never seen before, but that didn’t stop him from complaining about it for too long.

Then Sakusa, who was pretty sick of his rambling decided to _kiss him_ to make him shut up. What a way to do so, huh. And that was when Atsumu’s memories started slowly fading away. According to Sakusa, they went to his apartment later and… had a great time. Atsumu, however, had no memory of it so you can bet your ass he was surprised when the next day Sakusa started intensively kissing him and made it seem like they were going to do it right there in the locker room. It eventually became their thing – going to one’s place after practice and enjoying each other. Atsumu’s feelings were growing stronger each day and that didn’t change even when Sakusa rejected him after he asked him to be his boyfriend. Luckily, after about half a year of hooking up almost every day and Atsumu asking him about their relationship, Sakusa finally broke and accepted his feelings and Atsumu’s request.

And all that happened seven months ago. And Atsumu still couldn’t believe it was true. After all that time, his wishes came true. He felt like he was dreaming, he wasn’t accepting it as reality. But he wasn’t complaining about it of course. Being able to show his love and affection to someone that meant so much to him made him feel great. He felt really lucky to have an opportunity to do so.

“A what now?” asked Sakusa, choking on that sip of coffee he took. “A quiz to see how compatible we are,” replied Atsumu giving him a soft look. Sakusa sighed and to Atsumu’s surprised replied with a “sure” without complaining about it. “We don’t have anything better to do anyway,” he said as he took another sip of his coffee and lowered the volume on the TV.

Atsumu squinted his eyes, staring intensely into Kiyoomi. He bit his lip and tilted his head to the side. He was looking for signs of sickness on Sakusa. “Are you okay?” he eventually asked, earning a frown from Sakusa. “Oh, never mind, you’re fine,” he said and effortlessly waved his hand turning to the screen of his laptop again.

“The first question,” he started, “While takin’ a walk, you both see a 50-dollar bill fall out of an elderly lady's purse. You pick up the money and decide what to do with it together. What do you do?” he read and frowned a little at the screen before looking at Sakusa who was nodding a little.

“That’s so obvious, I could have answered this by myself,” Atsumu started frowning at the screen, earning another nod from Sakusa.

“You obviously… take it –”

“…give it back–”

It wasn’t so obvious after all huh. Sakusa shot a look towards Atsumu. He quickly looked away before saying, “Give it back, of course,” and clicked that option. “You would take the money?” Sakusa asked kind of outraged as he frowned. “You –”

“MOVIN’ ON!” Atsumu yelled to change the topic and looked at the screen again. He didn’t know Kiyoomi was such a good guy. But he saw his point. By being pro players, they earned way more so 50 dollars would be nothing to them. Why did his head go to taking it, so quickly?

“Second question. You are friends with another couple. You both know that one of the people in that couple had an affair. Do you tell the spouse that his/her partner had an affair?” Atsumu read. Now he decided to take it more carefully, looking at Sakusa and waiting for him to give his answer first. And of course, Sakusa did the same. They both looked at each other, there was a moment of awkward silence between them. “Tell them?” Atsumu asked with a forced smile and breaking the silence with it. Sakusa looked at Atsumu’s legs still on his lap. “Honestly, I wouldn’t care. It’s none of my business really. It’s their problem for not picking a loyal partner,” Sakusa replied and nibbled on his lower lip. Atsumu stared at him doing it and got a sudden urge to kiss him since he never saw him do that before. But finding out how compatible they are seemed more important at that moment, so he focused on that.

“But what if the couple were, for example… Bokuto and Akaashi-san? If you saw Akaashi kiss someone else wouldn’t ya want Koutarou to know ‘bout it?” Atsumu asked with a sort of soft tone. “It still doesn’t make it any of my business Atsumu. As long as it isn’t you, I’m not going to bother with it,” Sakusa replied taking another sip of his coffee. Atsumu slowly nodded. What Sakusa said was… pretty reasonable, he couldn’t argue with that. But he still thought that if someone saw Sakusa cheating on him he would want to know. Still, Sakusa’s answer was a lot better. And besides, it made his heart flutter and he found it really cute.

“Bokuto-san would probably be into it though,” Sakusa said grinning as he held the mug in front of his face. “Honestly there is something about the way Akaashi kisses people. If you cheated on me with him, I wouldn’t mind it either,” Sakusa admitted causing Atsumu to shoot a look at him. “’scuse me?!” he exclaimed giving Sakusa a questioning look. The other kept silent, drinking his coffee, pretending as nothing had happened; like he didn’t just say he was into Akaashi.

“What’s the next question?” he asked when he noticed the look Atsumu was giving him while being completely silent. “Don’t ‘next question’ me, we are finishing this now. Are you into Keiji, Kiyoomi?” Atsumu asked and Sakusa was able to hear his concern in his voice. Putting his arms on the back of his neck and leaning back on the back of the sofa he closed his eyes. “I am only saying I wouldn’t mind having a threesome with him,” he said as he scratched his nose. That left Atsumu wide-eyed, his jaw dropped. “I cannot believe you, Kiyoomi,” he said after a moment. He sounded pretty disappointed. “Well then I wouldn’t mind havin' a threesome with Sho-chan then,” he said and shrugged his shoulders when Sakusa glared at him. “Don’t even think about it,” Sakusa said clenching his jaw. “Oh so now I can't even think about havin' a threesome with anyone but you can just go ahead and be full-on serious about fucking Akaashi. Sure, it makes sense,” he said pretty sarcastically while nodding. “I never said I was serious,” Sakusa replied when he saw how upset Atsumu got and tried to fix things. “Oh, come on Kiyoomi, I’m not blind y'know. For all I care, go on and fuck him. Can’t wait to see what Bokuto will do to ya,” he said not even looking at Sakusa. He kept typing something on his laptop, pretending like none of it really bothered him. But it did. He was aware that there was a time when Sakusa only had eyes for Akaashi. Nothing between them ever happened because Bokuto was always there but if he wasn’t… Akaashi and Sakusa would probably be a thing.

Sakusa leaned closer to Atsumu grabbing his face with his hands. “Why would I want to have anything with Keiji-san if I have you?” he said as he gave Atsumu a soft smile. He gave him a peck on the lips and tilted his head. “I was just trying to say that example of yours was stupid okay? I didn’t want to make you upset,” Sakusa said as he leaned back. “Ya really know how to get yourself out of trouble huh,” Atsumu said, chuckling. “Can we continue the quiz now?” Sakusa said as he crossed his arms on his chest.

“Oh right. I answered a few of them by myself, just so you’ll know,” Atsumu said and looked at Sakusa from behind the screen seeing him sigh. “This is the eighth question,” he added. Sakusa looked at him and frowned. “A few?” he said mocking him.

“Yer partner's best friend hits on ya. Do ya tell yer partner or spare his/her feelin's and keep it a secret?” Atsumu read, ignoring Sakusa’s comment. He raised his eyebrows and looked at him. “What are you looking at me like that for? I would tell you,” Sakusa replied shrugging his shoulders. Atsumu kept looking at him for a moment.

Sakusa thought he was about to start another fight, but Atsumu was actually just enjoying his presence, his appearance. He clicked on the answer without saying anything and it made Sakusa feel uneasy. “Are you still mad because of what I said about Keiji?” he then asked sighing.

“Well looks like the site crashed,” (a/n: happened irl) Atsumu said, ignoring Sakusa’s question. He closed his laptop slowly and looked at Sakusa, slightly smirking. As he placed his laptop on the table next to the sofa, he leaned closer to him, causing Sakusa to lean back a little. “I wouldn’t mind having a threesome with Akaashi either if I was the one topping him,” he said and smirked. Sakusa froze in shock for a moment before a grin was placed on his face too. “You bastard,” he said as he reached for Atsumu’s ass (a/n: I crinGED) and kissed him. Atsumu being the little tease he was moved to Sakusa’s lap and to him it looked like they were about to do it.

But then Atsumu broke their kiss just to pull his phone out of his pocket. “See ‘kaashi I told you,” he said as he gave Sakusa a provoking look and smirked at him. Sakusa’s eyes were wide open, he still wasn’t aware of what was happening. “I still can't believe you would fuck my boyfriend Atsumu,” Akaashi said through the speaker, sounding rather disappointed. “Oh shut it Akaashi, now we are even,” he said to the phone slightly frowning. “So then next week?” he continued asking. Akaashi went silent before agreeing to whatever they were discussing. Then they said their goodbyes and hung up. Sakusa still wasn’t aware of what happened. “What’s next week?” he asked immediately, not even questioning what happened before.

“Oh, would you look at the time…” Atsumu started as he looked at his phone. “I have a friend to meet in ten minutes, I should get going.”

“What’s next week Atsumu?” Sakusa said with a little threatening tone in his voice. “You will see,” Atsumu replied, tilting his head to the side while looking at Sakusa and smirking. But Sakusa wasn’t having his teasing today. He was pretty sure he made him indirectly tell Akaashi that he would sleep with him and that crossed his lines. He didn’t waste much time and he pushed Atsumu back on the sofa, trapping him under his body, holding his hands above his head. It caught Atsumu off guard making him gasp.

“What did you do?” Sakusa asked completely serious with a cold tone. But Atsumu wasn’t going to give up so easily. He instantly pushed his knee against Sakusa’s crotch, seeing – well feeling that he was a bit amused by the whole situation. Sakusa flinched because of the sudden contact with Atsumu’s knee, weakening his grip just enough for Atsumu to push them back to a sitting position. “I said,” he started, dragging his hand across his chest, “you will see then,” he finished giving Sakusa a kiss before he picked his stuff and headed towards the doors. “You won’t get away with it the nice way,” Sakusa exclaimed behind him making Atsumu smirk.

“I'm looking forward to it,” he said as he sent him a kiss and closed the door behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> as i said i gave up in the middle (when it started talking about Bokuto and Akaashi) so it's kinda rushed. 
> 
> please tell me how it makes u feel i would appreciate your feedback ly byeee~~~~


End file.
